


nothing turns into something

by hyacinthos



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Late night talks, M/M, and i think that's really cool of him, it's real fluffy yall, pat's just a Supportive Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthos/pseuds/hyacinthos
Summary: Brian wondered how it had all fallen into routine so quickly.





	nothing turns into something

**Author's Note:**

> it's baby's first finished fic y'all!!! if you work at polygon/are associated with anyone in this fic PLEASE spare me the embarrassment and don't read it!!!

Brian wondered how it had all fallen into routine so quickly.  
It had been a few months since they started seeing each other. A few months of shyness eventually turned into little “love yous” at the end of a conversation at Pat's desk. Those turned into quick pecks on the cheek whenever they ran into each other in the hallway. And then suddenly they were all over each other until they got on camera. Polygon wasn't a place where you had to hide much of anything from anyone. Brian was grateful for that, because no one minded if they talked at Brian's desk for thirty minutes until it started hindering work. Which maybe it did, a little.  
Brian came to this realization as he lay in Pat's bed, one too many times for it to be a friend thing, and watched him sleep. He didn't want to wake him up- Pat looked so peaceful and glowed under the city lights coming in from the window- but he was going to start wracking his brain for reasons why they shouldn't be together if he didn't talk to someone. And then that overthinking would turn into anxiety, which would turn into crying. He guessed either way he would wake Pat up, so he slowly pressed his body into his and ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting longer steadily, and Pat was always saying he needed to get a haircut soon, but Brian encouraged him to let it grow out a little bit longer every time.  
“Angel,” Brian mumbled into Pat's ear, trying to draw him out of his slumber. Pat only grunted and adjusted his weight, not waking up to properly respond to Brian's call. He was soft, but insistent as anything, so he whispered it again, closer to his ear, and moved to plant little butterfly kisses along his nape of his neck that would surely wake him up. Pat shuddered and finally turned over, opening his eyes to see Brian only a few inches from his face, looking at him anxiously but having just about the biggest heart eyes he'd ever seen on anyone. His long hair was messy and all over the place on his face and on the pillow, so Pat slowly moved to brush it out of his eyes. That turned into a soft kiss and a look over at the clock, which read sometime after midnight but Pat couldn't really see it correctly.  
“Have you been sleeping, baby?” He inquired drowsily, remembering how nice his slumber was. Brian shifted. Pat always knew what was going on with him.  
“Not really,” He responded. “I've been thinking.” Pat's countenance quickly molded into one of confusion, like he was gonna say _Thinking? At night?_ but he held off.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Brian smothered a chuckle. “You know me too well, Pat Gill,” He shifted so he could rest his head on one hand. “It's just- ugh, I don't know how to explain it- do you think we maybe interact too much at work now?”   
“What do you mean?” Pat looked genuinely puzzled, like he's never even heard of what Brian's talking about.  
“Like we talk too much and make out in the phone room when no one's looking but you _know_ they know.”  
Pat hummed. “So? Nobody really cares unless it starts affecting our work.”  
“That's what I mean. You haven't made a video or put on a livestream in weeks.” Brian broke his gaze and tried to look anywhere else, but Pat could see his eyes going glassy.  
“Because I've been writing with you,” Pat grabbed his free hand under the covers, drawing his attention back. “And did you see the reception to your newest Unraveled? You're better than ever. And besides, the only person who would really care is Tara, and if she was pissed at us for slacking she would've let us know by now.”   
Brian choked out a laugh. “Yeah, she would've,” He settled back down on the pillow, hair splayed wildly again. Pat had to draw it back out of his face to get a good look at him.  
“Get some rest, baby. I'm right here if you need me, alright?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. Brian nodded and turned over, giving Pat the opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist and bury himself in his hair. It smelled like strawberries and felt heavenly, as did his body.  
“Pat?” Brian whispered a short while later. He hummed in response, already half asleep. “Thank you for loving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is kinda short so if you have any suggestions pop them into the comments bc nobody read this before i published it lol  
> i have a tumblr! go follow heavensnotsobad.tumblr.com if that's your kinda thing!!!


End file.
